The invention relates to protective covering devices, and more particularly, to a protective covering device for a pick up truck for easily securing to a front bumper and rear cab of the pick up truck, thereby protecting the pick up truck from overexposure to the elements.
Millions of Americans own a pickup truck. Extremely useful vehicles, a pick up truck can be used for everything from moving furniture, to hauling fire wood, to even transporting groceries from the store to the home. Although originally driven mainly for utilitarian purposes, such as farming or construction, pick up trucks are now being driven for less practical reasons and men and women from all walks of life are purchasing pick ups solely due to their sleek design and driving comfort. High tech marvels, today's pick up trucks feature digital dashboards, electronic computer systems, CD players and cushiony, soft seating. With a wide variety of makes and models to choose from, there is a truck to meet the needs of just about any consumer.
Because a pick up truck is such a valuable and practical investment, most consumers regularly undergo simple steps to ensure the long life and smooth operation of their vehicles. Regularly changing the engine oil, checking the tire pressure and making sure that the brake and power steering fluid are at appropriate levels, are but a few key tasks involved in routine truck maintenance. Perhaps one of the most simple and surprisingly important steps one can take to care for their car is to park their vehicle in a garage or sheltered area between uses. Parking one's truck in a garage, carport, or similar covered shelter provides consumers a simple means of protecting their vehicle's delicate finish. Preventing the accumulation of harmful residue which results from excessive exposure to rain, mud, snow and sleet, parking a truck in a garage is especially important during rainy or snowy weather, as even the lightest rain or snow shower can leave behind a thin film of acid which can quickly eat away at the vehicle's paint and topcoat. In addition, parking a truck in a shaded area is important during the summer months, as high temperatures can transform the interior of a vehicle into a veritable sauna. Extreme temperatures, caused by the magnified glare of the sun through the front windshields, can melt cassette tapes, cosmetics and other personal goods stored within the vehicle, as well as damage the interior of the cab. Resulting in expensive repairs and replacement costs, the high interior temperature of a parked truck can cause ceiling fabric to droop, the padded dash to crack and even cause upholstery to fade.
Although there is little dispute that parking one's truck in a garage is a practical way in which to extend the life of the vehicle, this is not always possible. Specifically, for the millions of consumers who live in apartments, condominiums, mobile homes or houses which lack a covered garage or carport, parking a truck in the open air is simply a necessity. In addition, most long term parking lots, such as those found at airports and train depots are typically open, requiring travelers to leave their truck exposed to the elements for extended periods. Although most truck beds feature built in liners or protective coverings, the truck cab and hood nonetheless are left exposed to the elements when the vehicle is parked.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,369 to Ruiz discloses a protective cover for a vehicle comprised of sections for protecting the vehicle doors, windows, headlights and taillights. U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,944 to Norman discloses a figure or representative object that is attached to the top of a toy vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. D438,839 to Wiedmann discloses an ornamental design for a vehicle canopy device.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.